


In the back of the head

by Seal7035



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Lots of editing on the way, More tags to be added, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Time Travel, author has poor expression in writing, other characters will appear later - Freeform, please bear with that, plot not completed, updates will be scarce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal7035/pseuds/Seal7035
Summary: After recovering from an accident in October 2038, Lieutenant Hank Anderson is back on the force and is now partnered with an RK900, designation Contritan, who is secretly a deviant and is planning another revolution.However, after an unwanted incident, the scheme ultimately fails and Hank finds himself sent back to the past with a mission.





	In the back of the head

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so technically this is a little fanfic that I come up with. As English is not my first language (and my english grades is miserable also), please understand that some of the expression or desciption would be awkward. But don’t worry, it improves :)))
> 
> Also the first two chapter would serve as the prologue, so our boi Connor would officially make an appearance later. :D
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

“No fucking way, I don’t need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!”

“Hank, many of our officers are having androids like this to assist them in the work field. It’s not that you are the only one that has to deal with a plastic piece of shit!”, captain Jeffrey Fowler yelled, his hand flying in the air. He then slapped his own face and sighed as if in defeat, “look, Hank, after the deviant incident, everyone is overloaded to deal with the shit that had splattered every-fucking-where. It would be easier to work with an RK900, it’s advanced and is deviancy-resistant, so you don’t have to worry. Also, considering your current... state, I find it safer to at least have some supervision on you”. He gave a concerning look.

Taken aback and unable to protest, Hank gave up, did not forget to grumble, exited and slammed the door of the glass office, just to annoy Fowler.

Hank has his arms crossed when he thought back to the moment he was given the job to babysit an android, or rather, the android to babysit him. The man mentally chuckles. Honestly, he at that time would never think that things would turn out this way. 

The mentioned partner, Contritan, was sitting in the right opposite table. His white hand interfaced with the terminal and multiple cases scrolled down across the screen, seemingly endless. 

His eyes then flicker open. “I have done sorting out the cases and the paperwork. Our shift has also ended, you can get home now, Lieutenant”.

Contritan’s expression switches to perplexity when he notices the Lieutenant is giving a “funny look”.

“Well, don’t you look at that. Wonders of technology. A blink of an eye and “poof!”, everything is done”.

“I suppose that you benefit quite a lot from it.”

“You don’t say”, the Lieutenant smirked, “more time for my favorite Black Lamb” - the android frowns at this - “come on, plastic cop, let’s get home.”

Hank casually walks out of the precinct, Contritan trails behind him. “Hank, I have told you that by no means I want you to continue this exercise. It is harmful for your physical and mental health. Also, captain Fowler would like to discuss a case with you tomorrow, so it is best that...”

“Okay, okay, I’m just kidding”, with two hands in the air, Hank surrenders, “Geez, you really need to chill the fuck down.”

The android says no more. He just looks away, like a kicked poodle. Hank feels a little guilty at that. Damit, he’s pulling that shit again.

“Lieutenant, I know that I have no right to stop you from doing...”

“Okay, fine. Fine! No more booze, okay? Just stop messing me like that!”

Just in time they arrive at the Hank’s car. He drives them both home. They drive past the empty street, passing through the walls covered in graffiti. It says “BAN ALL ANDROIDS”, “DEMOLISH CYBERLIFE”. Contrast to the scenery two years ago, where the sight of the humanoid figures with glowing LEDs blending in the stream of people was common, now, hardly any android is found wandering on the street. Even so, they have to travel very discreetly in hope not to be noticed by an aggressor, not that it’s very effective anyways. Ah, look at that house model over there, she is sieged by a group of delinquents. They punch and kick and stomp on her, mercilessly. Contritan witnesses the scene, too, but he says nothing, only casts a sad, helpless look. Even for a powerful android like him, he is powerless against the whole circumstance. “There’s nothing you can do”, Hank attempts to reassure, “it’s not your fault.”

A lot has happened in the span of two years. The android revolution, let’s say, was almost a success. After president Warren ceased the shooting, the androids were temporarily granted freedom. Then all of sudden, Markus, the leader of the deviants was shot down, in front of thousands of his kind, while delivering the speech. The deviants, of course, were horrified and frightened. The androids’ rights were supposed to be implemented even after that, but those idiots panicked and accused the humans for assassinating their dear leader. Chaos unfolded, there were casualties. Deviants were deemed dangerous and unstable, thus must be eliminated immediately. Shooting resumed and genocide happened. The freedom they just achieved for one short moment perished as if it was never there.

Subsequently, only a few essential models were left in production. The RK900 series was one of them. Even so, they were supervised closely to prevent any possible recurrence.

Before the whole incident, Hank never cared about androids or what they were up to. He had his reasons. Additionally, as he was hospitalized because of a traffic accident, he practically missed the whole thing. That was, until he met Contritan.

Right after rejoining the force, Hank was partnered with an android. It introduced itself as Contritan. What weird-ass name for an android (or anything, really). Anyways, he and Contritan went on solving cases, catching criminals and all that stuffs. Hank was impressed by the android’s ability to progress the case, finding evidences and locating suspects (except for its blood-licking and occasional quirks, for goodness’s sake, who designed this thing?)

Life went on. And then, purely by accident, he found out that Contritan was actually a deviant (oh Fowler’s “deviancy-resistant android”), and even more shockingly, was planning another android revolution. The android was doing the creepy “wake up” thing with another android and Hank caught it red-handed. Hank was really wary of this at first, common sense for anyone in the situation. But then, by some fuck-knows miracle, he opened up and actually came to accept its-his?-deviancy, when the android explained, and emphasized, that there would be no humans harmed. It was bizarre to say the least, but Hank supposed he trusted the android a bit, too, after spending a few wholesome months with him. But still, it was only a bit.

The car is curbed by the pavement. The old man turned the doorknob and, just as expected, is welcomed by slobbery weight of a quintal. 

“Hello, Sumo”, the android follows in right after, greets the old dog with a shower of kisses and pets, with Hank still under him. “Who’s the good boy?”- his voice is a pitch higher- “Who’s the good boy?”

“Contritan, you can spoil my dog how ever you want. But not ON me!”

The android gives Hank a smirk, but pulls Sumo away from him anyways. Finally released from the neck-breaking weight, the old man sits up, letting out a groan.

“You said you cared about my health, then collaborate with the dog to abuse me?”

“That is not true, Hank, despite being over-excessively cute, Sumo is very considerate not to break any of your bones.”

The teasing is rewarded with an “ugh!” from Hank, plus some extra “must be the only cop assaulted by his own android and dog”. Satisfied with his victory, Contritan carries on, “I’ll make you something to eat, take your time and do whatever you want, Hank”- he spotted Hank venturing towards cupboards- “but no drinking.”

“I’m a grown-ass man, I can do whatever I want.”

“No. Just go take a shower.” 

Hank can’t believe he is chided by an android and, surprisingly, finds himself complying. He stepped into the bath tub and has a nice shower. 

Contritan cooks, the smell of food fills the house. The Saint Bernard idly trotted to his favorite cushion, waiting for the treat to come.

Hank has finally done with his shower. In boxers, he heads towards his room to get more clothes, ignoring the faced down photo frame.

“Smells nice”, Hank calls out, “let’s hope it’s edible this time.”

“My food is always edible. It’s just that  
your unhealthy diet has ruined your sense of taste!”

The android displays the stir-fried on a plate and put it on the table. He also doesn’t forget to leave some left for Sumo. Talking about Sumo, he is just the sweetest boy ever. Contritan can’t help but burry his hands deep in the dog’s hair, feeling the warmth and softness of each strand coiling around his fingers. The dog responds with a soft “grr...”.

Hank has placed himself in the table and is technically gnashing at the dish. Contritan recoils at the terrible table-manner, but lets it slides as he is contented with the housemate enjoy his cooking for once, instead of drowning in alcohols.

The daily activities have become a peaceful routine for both Hank and Contritan. It is ironic regarding all the commotion happening in the world. Since when has this been a norm anyways?

Hank perks up from the plate, carefully scans the room before gesturing the android to sit down. He complies.

“Hey, so...uh, how is the plan going?”

Contritan mirrors the earlier action of the man, making sure the entire room is enclosed. 

“It is progressing. More of the newly-awakeneds are willing to cooperate, which is a great news considering the current situation. Also, we decide to spreading out instead of gathering as a group, which would make us vulnerable should the hideout be discovered”, he explains, “Moreover, I would need your help, Hank. Having human allies would be extremely critical, and I can’t do it myself because I cannot afford to be turned out.”

“So what? You are thinking of exploiting “human resources” now? Thought you said no humans would be harmed.”

“I don’t mean to use humans as a meat shield, Lieutenant. We only need someone from the who would support and speak for us. Someone who are humans. The key is to fortify the positive opinion of the humans on us, and vice versa. That was what the previous revolution lacked, and ultimately led to its failure.”

Yeah right, always so good at convincing people. Sometimes Hank would want doubt the real motives and intention of the android. He can never think of any reason that causes the so call “deviancy-resistant” RK900 to deviate. Does he really wish for the future of both species, or does he have something else brewing?

Don’t let yourself too attached, Hank.

Hank hums. “Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Hank”, Contritan looks down his feet, “I really appreciate it a lot.” 

There certainly is sincerity in that voice, and Hank can’t help but feel a tinge of sadness behind those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Having some existential doubts, Hank?


End file.
